All That Matters
by Moonlight Evil
Summary: Sequel to "It's Not Going To Be Okay". Slight RWHG, but not center of the fic. This is Hermione's and Ron's reaction to the devastion in "It's Not Going To Be Okay" Read that first. Mentions of Character Death.


All That Matters 

"Life goes on, the world keeps spinning, the sun still shines, the birds keep singing," said Albus Dumbledore in front of the students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. 

"Throughout my life I have seen death. Everywhere, but what allows me to move on is the fact that those who have died do not wish for us to mourn them. They wish for us to move on, to live a better life, to learn from our mistakes and to live for them by never giving up. I would like to make a toast and ask you to stand up in the memory of two of the greatest heroes of our time, Harry Potter and Severus Snape. Wherever you are, may you rest in peace" 

Everyone as a whole in the Great Hall stood up solemnly. Hermione's eyes were full of tears as she remembered her dead best friend.

"How could he? How could he leave us without even telling us! How could he? He was so stupid, that idiot. Albus told him there was another way! Why didn't he take it? It's not fair!" yelled Hermione before sobbing into Ron's shoulder pitifully. 

Ron just nodded silently stroking Hermione's hair. His eyes though red were out of tears, out of grief for the boy who had left them. The Wizarding World was still in shock from losing their boy hero. They had aptly named him the Man-Who-Saved-Us-All for "press purposes". They decorated him with medals and trophies that simply lay around his memorial. 

The Wizarding World wanted to forget the memories associated with Severus Snape, but too many people refused to let go. One of his main supporters was ironically Ronald Weasely who knew that without this man his friend would have died without killing Voldemort. His friend would have died with his task unfulfilled. He was also the one who suggested the name of the True Martyr to the press as well the Ministry of Magic. He had even created a petition to have the name the True Martyr and the Man-Who-Saved-Us-All put on Harry's and Severus's Order of Merlin First Classes. Not because Harry and Severus savored those names, but because he wanted the future generations of Wizards and Witches to remember the couple. What better way to do it, but embalm the names into history. 

Ron had grown up, to put it simply, after the Final Battle. He had grown up and realized that not everything was what it seemed to be. Hermione however refused to let go of her last piece of childhood. 

"He chose to die, Ron! He wanted to die! He wanted to die," sobbed Hermione. Her logical mind that could solve a puzzle in less than ten seconds, couldn't comprehend why her best friend has chosen the death over life. 

"He didn't have anything to live for" replied Ron. Hermione's face screwed up in indignation. Hermione's intelligence instantly refuted Ron's comment, not accepting the reasons why her friend did as he did. 

"What about us? He could have lived for us!!" protested Hermione.

"To what extent? Harry loved us as family, but he wanted a real family. He wanted his own family including us. We were the only things he had to leave behind, while his greatest desires lay ahead of him. Do you know what Harry saw in the Mirror of Erised? He saw his family. His true family, the Potters, and he would stand there just looking at them. He loved them even though they were nothing, but a mere Mirror's representation of his heart's desire. Harry knew that eventually we would stop grieving over him and get on with our lives. But never could he have the family he wanted so much if he didn't take the other route out"

"He could have had kids, he could have had a career, he could have had a good life!" cried Hermione not getting past Harry's death. Doing, as any good best friend should, Ron patted her back, held her hand, and hugged her as she cried. He joined her in healing through tears as tears silently poured down his cheeks.

The Gryffindor tower seemed achingly empty for Hermione and Ron now. There was no one to greet Hermione and Ron after their romantic walks, no one to tease them about their sappiness, and no one to enjoy their lives with them. Well wishes kept pouring in from all sides, so much to the fact that the couple had taken to cursing or hexing the next person who said Harry's name. It wasn't that they wanted to forget the boy hero. It was more that they wanted to move on and not remember their friend by his death, but remember him living his life.

"I remember the first day of Potions Class. Professor Snape came in with his robes billowing and frightening sneer on his face. He proceeded to tell us how to brew glory, bottle fame, and even stopper death. He then went on to quiz Harry on the properties of asphodel, wormwood, monkshood, wolfsbane, and aconite. Professor Snape may not have been a nice person; no he was the farthest from a nice person I can imagine. However, Professor Snape was a truly loyal person. He was loyal to the side of Light and proved it through sweat and blood. He gave the most to the side of the Light because he gave his life. That is why I would call him the True Martyr. He gave his life for my best friend, for the boy who I had known since first year, for Harry Potter. Harry always knew that he had to be the hero. He knew it and he tried to live up to the expectations of everyone. He would move the earth so that no one was disappointed in him. That's why Harry gave the final sacrifice. Harry gave up his life so that the rest of us would be proud of him and because he wanted for us what he couldn't have for himself. Peace" said Ron. 

He had been chosen to be the graduation speaker surprising many who thought that his girlfriend, Hermione Granger, would have been a better speaker. 

"Harry once told me that life seemed to go on after death as if to reassure the world that though there was death, life was still there to counteract it. Harry's death has affected the world in many ways, as has Professor Snape who has gotten the recognition now that he deserved while he lived. I would like to end my speech by saying something to my best friend. Harry, I know that you are watching over us. Just like Professor Snape told you, it's not going to be okay, but it's going to be over. It's over, Harry. It's over. It's not okay that you are not with us anymore, but it's over. Wherever you are, Harry, just know that it's over. I will never forget you. I love you, Mate." Ron walked off the stage and to Hermione. 

She was crying, but not tears of sadness. She was crying tears of understanding and love for a best friend who was no longer with them. Ron knew that maybe it wasn't going to be okay without Harry, but the war was over. It's over and that would satisfy Ron till he saw Harry again. 

"It's over, Mate. Just like you wanted, it's over" 

A warm playful breeze came running through the Great Hall ruffling many in its course. Somewhere up above in Heavens, Harry Potter smiled a smile that lit up his emerald green eyes. It wasn't okay that he couldn't share his family with his friends, but it was over. And that's all that matters. 

The End

Author's Notes: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Your reviews made me so giddy with happiness! Just ask Madame Anjali, she knows. BTW, that's it folks. No more! This chapter was actually written just because someone requested another chapter. That person (sami1010220) was kind enough to reply to my email about the story. They inspired this chapter by asking innovative questions and expressing a true curiousity! Thanks! 


End file.
